a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for determining the speed and rotor position of an electric machine.
b. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement for determining the speed and rotor position is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,005. In this reference, in order to assemble of a tachometer generator and the rotor position transmitter in the axial direction with the greatest possible space saving without undesirable mutual interference, a magnetic shield is inserted between the two machines. This shield represents a passive load and its arrangement between the two machines requires a corresponding effort during the assembly.